Night Rain
by purplerockz
Summary: The relationship was dangerous. Amon, leader of the Revolution, in love with a bender. Unheard of. For Amayah, loving the enemy, meant the death sentence. But together, they could care less, for they were with the one they loved. AmonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Amon and his men traveled swiftly threw the city. Concealed in the shadows as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop soundlessly. There footsteps leaving little to none traces in the light snow coverage. Often they skidded down buildings to avoid detection.

"Amon sir, the Avatar is heading back towards the pier. Shall we attack." One of his chi blockers asked, his men's waiting for his order.

"No, it's too late." He answered, giving them the signal to leave. All of them scattering off to there respective places. Amon quickly scaled the house near to them, jumping onto the rooftop with ease. He always found this building soothing to be on. It was one of the highest houses that overlooked the vast majority of the city.

He crouched in the shadows, the moonlight making his mask look elegant in the night. He almost looked like a god, overlooking his people, seeing to the destruction of the people they hated the most. Purifying the world of the enemies disease. Bending.

"I take it you like the view as well?" A voice sounded behind him, he stood, the sound still echoing around him. . It was calm and confident, velvet like with an edge of seduction. The persons arrival was soundless. He turned, facing the possible adversary. His dark eyes analyzing the alien visitor.

Beautiful.

Was all he managed to accumulate about the stranger in front of him. A women, standing in a relaxed matter. Her dark hair framed her face perfectly, it cascaded down her sides to her waist in perfect little curls. Her multifarious eyes examined him as well, they were combinations of green and blue, and so clear. As if looking in a lipid pool of water. Her skin held a light tan, making her eyes even more memorizing. Her body was fit, which he assumed from the soundless stealthy approach she made before, and the graceful steps she took towards him. She must've had training previously by her fluid walking

Her outfit was simple, fingerless gloves, dark grey pants that were tucked in at the calves where skin tight cloth took its place, wrapping all the way down to her feet, a dark blue shirt buttoned from the middle down, the middle opened in a v-shap revealing her large chest. She must've been in her mid-twenties by the curves and majority of her body.

"Amon was it?" She asked, stopping a few feet away from her, her eyes traveling up to the crescent moon, which shone a brilliant white color. She smiled at him, noticing how the snow started to fall down again, aimlessly fluttering to the ground.

"It is rude to ask for the name of another and not presenting one with your first." Amon spoke, his voice powerful and confident. The women smirked.

"I was coming here to admire the stars, it's quiet clear tonight." She said, pointing to the shinning stares above them.

"Hey! Girly! Where'd you run off to?" Voices yelled beneath them echoing down the alley way. The women smiled looking down.

"And to avoid those goons down there." She laughed, resting her hand on her hip as they stopped beneath the building, shouting for her. She simply kicked snow off the building, having it land on the triads with a soft thud.

"Hey! Bitch!" One of them yelled, glaring up at her, his amber eyes on fire as he punched the air above him, sending a large of flames up. The women moved back swiftly, letting the flames die out.

"Shall we?" She asked Amon, looking down at the men playfully.

Amon didn't respond and jumped off the roof with ease, landing in front of the three benders. The women laughed, joining him and landing behind them, punching the closest to her in the back hitting chi points. The fire bender gasped as he fell to the ground unable to move.

Amon delt with the other two, dismounting them as if it was nothing. Knocking them out in the process.

"You really are as impressive as they say you are." The women laughed, knocking the fire bender out with her foot.

"You were trained well." He said, the women laughed.

"Well Amon, I'll take that as a compliment and say thank you." She laughed, looking up at him, he towered over her by a good three to five inches. A loud alarm sounded in the distance, she looked at him sighing.

"I guess there loud yelling attracted the police's attention." She smiled, holding her hand out towards the Equalist leader.

His hand wrapped around hers, completing the shake. The women couldn't help but notice how his hand completely engulfed hers.

"I'll see you some other time, uh?" She said, turning away from him.

Amon just stared at her, making his leave. She smirked waving bye, mist suddenly emitting from between them. She smirked, moving her arms again, bending more mist, disappearing.

Amon shook his head, running down the opposite end of the alley way, the mist covering him as he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

To **Mathlover15**- thanks for the advice, I just didn't want the intro to long and bore the readers, thank you anyway!(:

By the way, the characters going to be on a bridge where there is grass before you get onto you, just so you don't get confused:P

* * *

It was at the market when she first noticed it.

And then at the park when it happened again.

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed the bridge now, hearing light footsteps follow as before. She stretched her hand down, feeling the water move beneath her. She closed her eyes concentrating, the water moving in sync with her breathing. She heard the footsteps again, now was the chance.

She frowned, hearing the grass give way to the intruder behind her, already closing in sooner then expected. She spun around, an ice shield forming between her and the attackers kali sticks. She glared at the opponent, a man wearing an Equalist uniform.

"Equalist, coming out in broad day light. Gutsy." She smirked, the water slowly melting between them. The man smirked at her.

"A master water bender? Interesting." He mocked back, dropping a small package, green smoke emitting from it.

She coughed, covering her mouth as she backed off the bridge, her leg suddenly gave out making her fall to the ground. That's when she noticed it. The smoke burned her nose worse then it should've. The smell was way off. It wasn't normal smoke. Poison.

She mentally cursed, seeing black rope getting thrown at her. She coughed again, dodging it as she leaped off the bridge, her vision already blurring. The water making a satisfying splash as she made contact with it.

She bended herself down the river, to the edge, her coughing worsening as she dragged herself onto the grass. Her vision producing doppelgangers as she glared at her adversary, who jumped into the water after her. The sides of her body starting to go numb.

"You fool." She smirked, the water moving at her command, a large wave towering over her and crashing into the man. "Uh!" He sounded as he was washed down the river, his figure turning smaller and smaller by the second, until he fully disappeared.

The women smiled victoriously, standing in the water as it enclosed around her, glowing magnificently healing her internal wounds.

Grass crunching made her turn around swiftly, water encircling her defensively as she glared at the man in front of her.

"I didn't plan on you getting hurt." Her eyes hardened as she anaylized everyone-Amon with a line of Equalist behind him.

"What do you want then." She snorted, reasting her hand on her hip. Amon simply flicked his wrist, his men scattering like the wind, gone in seconds, almost as if they were never there.

"To take away my bending? I'd like to see you try." She laughed, watching as he entered the river, instantly a small tide circling him, keeping him from nearing her.

"No." He answered, somehow breaking threw the tide, "Just a simple question." He said, feet away from her now. She raised her eyebrow interested, bending a stronger tide between them, "Then tell me." She said playfully, knowing she could handel anything thrown her way.

"What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

The night was stormy.

Rain came down upon the city in a haze. The sound of the water hitting the earth, and the roaring of thunder was so vociferous that it blocked all other sounds out.

Everyone was sheltered inside, avoiding the dangerous storm-huddling up near fires, reading a novel perhaps, even sleeping in attempt to wait it out.

Well almost everyone.

Amon climbed up the building, the rain oddly making his stealth seem exceptionally greater. The rain pelted off his coat-the only indication of his presence-as he moved along the rooftop.

"Night rain." He called out to the agemate before him. A slim figure wearing a dark cloak.

The women didn't move as he took a seat next to her.

"Night rain-" He continued, "Is the meaning of your name. I believe it suits you well." The women chuckled, her bright eyes admiring him.

"It's a beautiful name." He said again, the women smiled sadly, the rain hiding her tears. But her eyes giving it away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked the water bender.

"I'm not crying." She spoke evenly.

Amon stayed in silence, not breaching the subject more. He rather enjoyed the women's company, and did not wish to ruin it. Amayah Kendiun. A water bending master, hailing from the Northern Water Tribe. She excelled in her bending at a young age, growing up in the main city where many teachers were available. Her healing was proficient, well enough to save lives; but not achieving mastery. She surmounted in being able to accumulate water in the most dry, and hopeless places of the world. She moved to Republic City to represent the Northern Water Tribe, by training young water benders and teaching others her peoples ways.

"I want you to leave the city for a little while." Amon expressed, his hand inches away from Amayah's. Every since there encounter in the park, he couldn't keep himself away from her. She somehow had gotten under his skin, she was all he could think about and worry for. He needed her to leave so he knew she was safe, and so he could clear his head.

"I can't. I have my students to protect. My people." She murmured. Her hand reaching for his.

There fingers intertwining.

"I don't want you to get injured." He said again, pain filling his voice.

"I won't." She answered, her eyes downcast as she surveyed the sea.

Amon frowned touching the side of her face, moving it to face his. She reached up, slowly lifting his mask until his lips were exposed.

"Promise me, no matter what, you will stay with me." He asked as she neared him.

"I promise." She breathed, hot puffs of breathe escaping and fanning over his lips. His tongue soon exploring her mouth, his hands traveling down her back. She let out a small moan of pleasure as he kissed her jaw line and proceeded to her neck. He pushed her back against a wall as her legs wrapped around him and she was sitting in his lap. There lips met again as her tounge intertwined with his, his fingers playing with the fabric covering her breast and rubbing over her nipples making them harden even more in the cold rain. She deepened the kiss, smirking as she played with his pant line, rubbing the fabric near his bulge before stroking it, making it grow harder.

"Amayah! Amayah!" A voice echoed below them.

"Amayah!" The voice called louder, making the couple break apart in gasps of air.

"You should go." Amon said, pulling his mask back down.

"When will I see you again?" She asked desperately, clutching onto his coat to keep him from leaving.

"When it is safe for both us." He responded, turning away. "Wait-" She hugged him, lifting his mask up just enough to kiss him one last kiss. A kiss holding passion, it was more rough then the ones before, as if she was trying to express all her emotions as fast as possible.

"Amayah!" The voice called again in the echoes of the rain-this time closer.

"Good bye." Amon breathed, giving her one last kiss before disappearing into the night.

"Amayah!" The voice yelled, a strong built man approaching her.

"I'm here." She called, meeting the stranger half way.

"Thank gosh I found you. We have to go now!" The man spoke urgently, grabbing her arm and running, bending the earth as they jumped off the building, landing on the street with a soft thud.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he sprinted down the alley ways and roads. She moved her legs as fast as possible to keep up with the man. "What's going on?" She asked again as he raced to the Police Compound, practicly dragging her along.

"General Iroh is here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Amayah shuffled into a crowded room. The back of heads and shoulders blocked her as she aggressively elbowed her way to the center where she could see everything, where she could see _him_.

"General? Did something happen?" One of the men next to her asked, his name was Taki, he was metal bending expert who towered over everyone in the room and could make any crowd part.

"General, we're glad your back!" A female voice sounded behind her, it belonged to a fire bending women, Leah. She apparently grew up with Iroh and rumors had it she had quit the crush on him.

"Are we under attack?" Another man called in front of her, he was one of the best weapon specialist around, but Amayah couldn't put a name to him, it was on the tip of her tongue- Hashi-Hana-Hamya-Horishi-she just didn't know.

"No, I'm here to warn you. There've been accounts of a great threaght thriving in the city." Iroh's words suddenly made the room erupt in chatter. Who? What? Where? How? To attack? Possible war? It was all to much for Amayah to listen too.

"Silence!" His voice boomed, making the room run silent. "His name is Amon-" Amayah's heart skipped a beat, "-and he has the ability to take bending away." This caused a loud up roar. Are we safe? What should we do? How can he? He needs to be stopped! He needs to be killed! Amayah frowned, clutching her fist. These people knew nothing. How…how dare they!

"Everybody!" Once again, the General quieted the room. "I'm here to warn you. Be careful. Extremely careful. If you see him-" He holds a flyer of him up, "-do not attack, calmly ignore him, and if he attacks, retreat, _immediately." _This time, everyone was silent. To take bending away, the unthinkable. To have it happen to one…life as they knew it was over.

"He is our enemy, the same rules and principles apply to him, if anyone is caught allying him…you should all know." His amber eyes locked with her green. "Dismissed!" Suddenly Amayah felt like she was in a whirlpool, everyone was spinning around her. The whole world seemed like it was going to collapse on her. She could feel the weight on her chest increase, and then the weight on her shoulders. All the colors in the room started spinning, a rainbow mixture emerged around her, and then they all merged together spontaneously. A blinding white was enveloping around her now, the air started depleting. She couldn't breath. The white was closing in. She was going to suffocate. No, she was suffocating. Death. Death! Death!

"Amayah." And then it was just her and Iroh. Everyone was gone. The room was empty. She was still breathing.

"Iroh." She responded.

"Long time-"

"No see." She completed his sentence, a smile forming on both of there faces. To her, Iroh looked like a completely different man. His neatly, combed back, black hair seemed to be even more mature and fitting then last time she saw him. His eyes were more beautiful and held so mush authority since last. His uniform seemed to fit him well, and he seemed more built. He held a different aura to him, one of power.

"I missed you." He said again, admiring her. His eyes traveling up and down her form. Making her suddenly feel uncomfortable with her cleavage showing.

"I missed you too." Her voice was strained though, thoughts of Amon crossed her mind. Scenes of them together seemed to flutter in front of her; moments where he would come out of nowhere and kiss her, where he would play with her hair as he called her beautiful, when he would take her to secrete places where only they knew of, his light touches on her skin; those memories haunted her as Iroh took long strides towards her, his hands pushing her to him. Everything was happening in slow motion. Amon. Iroh. Amon. Iroh. Amon. Memories of the past. And then his lips met hers.

Her eyes were wide. He deepened the kiss. Her body responded. She imagined someone different though- a stronger figure, wearing a thick coat with a soft collar, and stronger, bigger arms. She imagined the man she was kissing was wearing a mask. Half his face would be covered. She imagined she could feel the stubble on his chin, and that the expertise of the kiss was to a greater extent then it actually was.

And then they broke apart. Iroh's hand gently rubbed her cheek. He smiled, giving her pecks along her cheek and then down her jaw line. Warm water meeting them.

"You don't need to cry. I'm here now." He said soothingly as he hugged her. She hugged back, her grip around him tightening as she cried more. Her eyes staring at the small window, watching as Amon disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

The thief ran down the alley way, looking behind himself periodically. He franticly rounded the corner, hoping to loose his per suitors.

"Not so fast, bub." A woman's voice sounded from above as ice materialized under his feet and he slid into a large, built man.

"Bub?" The man repeated in a low voice, lifting the thief by the collar.

"I'm Sorry! Pl-please don't hurt me!" The thief cried as the earth bender bent his head examining the oddity of him.

"End it already." The woman called down from the rooftop, making the large men smile as he crashed the thief onto the road, a large indent in the ground forming around his unconscious body.

"Good job Taki!" Amayah called as she skidded down the side of the building, jumping next to him gracefully.

"Stupid thief." Taki laughed as he earth bended him into the air, grabbing him by his shirt, and slugging him over his shoulder.

Amayah smiled, looking up at her comrade, who towered over her by a good five or so feet.

"Good work." She said, following him down the alleyway.

The sounds of footsteps echoed down the other end of the road, Taki looked down at her, "The rest of the team finally decided to come." He rolled his eyes laughing.

"About time you guys showed up! We already caught him!" Amayah called behind her as she high-fived Taki. The two immersing in small talk, waiting for the others to catch up.

"Good job." She froze. Her eyes wide as she turned around swiftly, pushing Taki out of the way of an electrified rope.

"Amon." She growled.

"Amayah." He responded, his line of Equalist forming around him.

"Amayah, the General said to retreat." Taki whispered over to her in a hushed voice, already in a defensive form. She simply ignored him, her only focus was on Amon.

"Amayah!" He whispered again as they approached, his eyes wide as he looked back and fourth between her and the attackers.

"You go. Amon's mine." She smirked, coming out of her angered trance. Water formed around her finger tips into frozen spikes.

"But I cant leave you." He whispered again as he sent an Equalist-who got a little to close- flying backwards with earth bending.

"Go." She ordered again. Taki gritted his teeth and nodded as he sprinted down the road.

"You really think you can handle this battle?" Amon asked as she charged forward, all of his Equalist yelping in surprise as the earth beneath them swallowed them up.

"Good luck!" Taki yelled from afar, bending the earth more before disappearing in a dust cloud.

"Actually, I think I can." She smirked, sending the ice spikes towards him, he flipped into the air dodging each of them perfectly. He then ran forward sending fast jabs to her stomach, she fell to the ground and cart wheeled backwards, missing the fatal chi blocking points.

She glared at him as she sent a series of large ice spikes towards him, annoyed when he yet again dodged them. She bended the water up, hitting his hands each time he tried sending a punch her way.

"Maybe, we should talk instead of fighting." She said sarcastically, behind her wall of water. "Amon, it would make more sense instead of hurting each other." She said again, the water dropping to the ground as she outstretched her hand. Amon remained stolid. "Amon?" Her voice held so much pain as her hand swung back to her side. "Please." She pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. Iroh is a good suitor." Was all he said as he turned his back to her.

"Amon!" She yelled running after him. "You don't understand!" She cried, grabbing his shoulder.

"What is there to understand, _Amayah_?" She looked at him shocked.

"That he was my former partner. That I haven't seen him in over 4 years. And then I met you, and I fell in love again, and had someone to love me. I wasn't lonely anymore. That's what there's to understand, _Amon_."

He looked away from her. She cried in irritation as she pushed him back. "Amon I really-ah!" She gasped as she barley dodged his attack, the knife cutting the side of her arm as she fell to the ground.

"I believe it would be for the better if we remained enemies." He said as she attempted to get up, an electrified rope entangling around her legs.

"Ah!" She yelled as it shocked her and her head hit the ground hard.

"This is for the best." His voice echoed around her as she was consumed by darkness and pain.

Iroh was shocked when he saw the large metal bender barge threw the doors of the commanding room, his face red with exhaustion, and his eyes wide.

"A-Amay-Ayah-" He panted, desperately pointing to way he came in from.

"What is it? Spit it out!" Chief Lin commanded.

"Amayah, Amon! Fight!" He yelled, doing hand motions of explosions. Lin narrowed her eyes at Iroh. "We need to go." She ordered, dragging the massive Taki out of the building with Iroh on her heels. "Show us where." Her abrasive exterior showing slight concern.

"Follow me!" Taki yelled as he sprinted down the dark roads, constantly motioning for the two to keep up. The Chief and General had a hard time keeping up with his speed, which was a shock to the General. How could such a big man be so fast and fluid?

"Why didn't she listen to my orders of retreat?" Iroh asked as they rounded a corner.

"She said he was hers to deal with. From the looks of it, I guess they've had previous fights before." Taki said in a serious matter as he earth bended a large hole threw an alley wall.

"Shortcut!" He called as he jumped threw it, the Chief and General raising eyebrows as they followed.

"Not to far from here." He called back again, bending the earth to make him go faster.

Amayah's eyes fluttered open, memories of her previous encounter suddenly coming back to her. "Amon." She growled threw gritted teeth as she noticed her hands and feet were still tied up.

"Amayah!" She looked up to see Taki running full force towards her.

"Your alive!" He yelled in relief, picking her up with ease and shaking her back and fourth before giving her giant, bone crushing, hug. She smiled, motioning her head downwards, "Untie me?" He looked down, and nodded quickly, easily ripping the ropes off.

"Amayah, are you ok?" She looked up to see Lin and Iroh, "Yeah…" She moved her arm, making a near by puddle sway, "I'm ok." She sighed in relief.

Iroh stared at her as she was helped up, his amber eyes burning holes into the back of her head as Taki escorted her back to the base. Jealously clouded his judgment as he watched him wrap an arm around her to give support as she nearly collapsed. Shouldn't he be doing that? She _is_ his!

Amon followed them from the rooftops, enjoying the Generals obvious jealousy, but bathing in his own.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remember, the water is part of you. An extension of your arm." Amayah instructed, repeating a basic bending move. The trio of kids looked at her in awe.

"So, like this?" One of the boys asked excitedly, performing the move fast and accurate.

"Yes, but not so much force. As a water bender we are defensive, and turn our enemies moves against them." She instructed again bending water from the river and demonstrating.

"Like blood bending?" He asked her. She looked at him, almost speechless, the water dropping back into the river.

"Yes…but that is illegal."

"But your one of the greatest water benders! I bet you know how to!" He smirked. "I'm going to be like you one day, strong and powerful." He declared. Amayah laughed, patting him on the head. "But first you must train and practice _every day."_ He frowned at her comment, shooting her hand away.

"Fine, but I have these moves down Master, lets move onto better, stronger ones!" He declared again, performing the move with expertise, not realizing how his teammates struggled behind him. Amayah sighed, not only would she have to teach him patience, but she was being watched as well.

She noticed the black figures following her for the past couple of days, especially today when she met up with her students. They were currently on a near by rooftop, and jumped down to a bush. Why they didn't think she saw them, she would never know.

"Ok, Sanyo, you want to learn an advance move?" She smirked, watching the black figures shuffle in the bush. His misty blue eyes-which were amazingly contrasted against his dark skin- lit up with excitement. Amayah moved her arms in a rhythmic motion, "My master from the North Pole created this move, it's when you control the water within a person-almost like blood bending-but you freeze it." She smirked, as moans erupted from the bushes.

Sanyo looked over as two men in odd clothing collapsed to the ground, his Master's movements stopping. "It's an legal move, and you can stop any attacker with it." She explained as the men looked up coughing, hardly keeping themselves standing up right. "And to finish it off, you perform an offensive move." She said calmly as she brought her arms back up-performing forms of an earth bender-and summoning the water from the grass and knocking them back to the ground with there entire backs frozen stuck to the sharp blades of grass.

Her students looked at her in awe as the men were defeated. Sanyo practically jumped for joy as Amayah stepped out of the river, bending the water off of her cloths and forming ice spikes around her fingers. "Did you really think I was that stupid?" She asked, almost offended, as she crouched down near them.

"Tell Amon if he wants to watch my movements to come himself." She sighed, the ice spikes melting as she gracefully walked away, waving her arm making the ice around the men melt.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sanyo yelled, sending jabs and punches to the air. "When do we learn it?" He asked excitedly.

"Practice is over for today, practice the moves from today and meet back here next week." She instructed walking away, her students echoing in awes of defeat as they gathered there belongings to leave too.

Amayah traveled to her usual spot, overlooking the seas. The main reason she enjoyed that rooftop so much was because of the calming breeze and scent of ocean she could feel and smell. It was also where she would over look the sea, waiting for her dad to come home from his business travels.

She sighed as she looked down at her hands, noticing a few white lines from the cuts that were almost healed, her eyes traveled up, looking for more, until they landed one a longer white line along her upper arm. From where Amon stabbed her-or attempted to kill her-she shook her head, trying to reason with herself. He would never do that, but her brain told her otherwise as she starred at the cut.

Suddenly her hand was folding the fabric down on her claves, they were still black and blue from those electric ropes. She didn't even realize the tears that were already streaming down her face as she slowly folded the fabric back over. Then she laughed, how stupid could she be? Falling in a love with Republic City's number enemy? Amon? What was wrong with her? Of course it would never last. She was just a stupid girl he'd forget.

"Amayah." A voice called as she started sobbing more.

"I'm sorry." He said, getting closer.

She remained silent, not even sounds of crying were heard.

His hand fell onto her shoulder, "Let's talk." He asked, feeling her take sharp breathes trying to stop her tears.

Her glassy eyes shot up at him as the tears fell again. No, fate was cruel. Very cruel.

"I'm ok…G-General." She sobbed, thinking it was Amon for a split second. Of course not, fate was never that kind.

* * *

Amon over looked his followers, watching as they trained and practiced. He was a strong man with immense power, and he knew it. His followers were trained and dangerous, any bender who stood in his way would be eliminated. He had the world. Everyone was wrapped around his fingers, he couldn't have been any happy. Yet...

"Amon sir…" He glanced over, recognizing the men instantly.

"She knew that we were there…" The Equalist explained, telling him the entire story. He chuckled hearing how Amayah attacked them with her students as bystanders to watch and enjoy there defeat.

"Very well, you are dismissed." He motioned, the two bowing before they left.

He frowned, Amayah was a powerful bender. One that his men would reason with should have her bending taken away. He tried convincing himself for many days it would be for the better, yet his heart, and his mind knew better. He couldn't. No matter how much he detached himself from her, he just couldn't do it.

**_Authors Note: Yes, this chapter is all about feelings and missing said persons and what not. Fluff and feelings. I promise a longer chapter and more action next time:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

She was at the market place, debating on weather she should get mango or pineapple. It was indeed a hard decision. She sighed to herself, it had been over a week since she dealt with those Equalist stalkers, and yet they still came back. She saw a flash of black in her side vision-Amon never learns does he?

She casually paid for the mango, she wasn't in the mood to spend unnecessary time cutting the pineapple up. Instead of going her on her merry way, she decided to confront the Equalist Amon sent this time-maybe she could pee tonight without being paranoid someone's watching.

"Hey, you." She pointed to a bush, as she leaned against the side of a building.

"I know your there." She said a little irritated, chewing on her thumb nail.

"_Was_ there." A low voice called, she looked up to see the man that first attacked her at the park, he had a mustache and wore an odd half-mask.

"Lieutenant, fancy seeing you here." She crossed her arms, her face was neutral. He smirked as he jumped down in front of her.

"What do you want?" He asked, making sure to stay hidden in the alleyway so no by passers saw him.

"What do I want? What do you want. You're the one following me." She said as she cleaned her teeth, flicking something to the ground in front of him.

"Just following orders." He said nonchalantly, as if stalking a female was nothing new.

"Eh, whatever." She said waving her hand as she left, she stopped as she reached the street.

"Tell him, I'd like to talk to him face to face. Without any violence." She called before entering the crowded street.

* * *

Sometimes Amayah wondered if she was indeed stupid. It was past dark, and she was currently waiting for Amon on the rooftop were they met. Yes, she reasoned with herself, she was indeed stupid. Not only was this risky, but could result in her bending getting taken away. Yet, for some odd reason she wasn't scared.

She watched as the moon rose higher and higher in the sky.

She meditated for awhile.

Then she stood up and stretched.

And sat back down.

After awhile she gave up and got up to leave, "Predictable." She said cocky as she walked towards the side of the building. She cracked her hands and neck, looking sideways at another roof top smirking to herself.

"Predictable." She grinned, easily side stepping an attack to her torso chi points.

"Quick as ever." Amon spoke evenly, he was already back onto the other roof top.

"Amon, I asked for no violence. Let's just talk." Amayah said bitterly, pouting her lip in displease.

"How have you've been?" He asked jumping off the roof top and onto hers.

"I've been better." She frowned, getting serious. Amon nodded as he stepped closer, stopping feet away from her and turning his head to admire the sea.

"Amon-" Her voice was strained, "-I…I miss you. So much." It held so much pain as she looked at him, he was silent once again. Just as before, when he attacked her.

"Remember the day when it was raining, and you asked me why I was crying?" She asked him, moving closer to him, tears in her eyes.

"The reason I was crying was because I was happy, I was with you, the man I loved. I was crying because I was also scared, scared that you would be taken away from me." She grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her, "Please." She begged.

He remained still, his eyes scanning over her face until they landed on her lips.

"Amon I think that-" He covered her mouth as he pushed her towards the wall from the other roof. Her eye widened for a moment.

"Amayah…close your eyes." He whispered. She looked at him, almost expecting the worse, "Trust me." He whispered into her ear.

Relunticly, she slowly closed them.

She took deep breathes as she felt his hands caress her face, and move down to her sides. She could feel her shirt loosed at the waist as he tugged on something.

Then, a soft fabric covered her eyes and was fastened behind her head, she opened them, only seeing darkness as the sound of something dropping echoed around her.

"I'm sorry." Amon whispered, there lips meeting.

It started out slow, each embrace, each kiss, taken into consideration, every feeling felt and valued. Then it sped up, his tongue and hers meeting. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she hoisted her self up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He moved them to the ground roughly, his kisses rouge and passionate as his hands gripped her breast and traveled down to her bottom.

"Be mine." Amon asked, kissing her again, there bodies pressed against each other as much as two bodies can be pressed against each other.

"Forget Iroh-" He whispered in her ear possessively, "I can take care of you, I can protect you, I have power, I have everything you'd ever need." He whispered franticly, pausing at her lips for her response.

Her lips parted, "One one condition…" She whispered, Amon couldn't help himself and kissed her again, he stopped remembering her responce.

"Anything!" He demanded, there breathing heavy, sweat rolling down there faces.

"You have to..." She paused again, her face slighlt pale as she breathed heavy-as if scared.

"Have to?" He pressed, his lips brushing over hers.

"You have to let go all your prisioners...and stop taking bending away." She winced, as if waiting for a blow.

She waited, and waited for his response, hearing nothing.

She gulped.

"Amon?" She called quietly, reaching to pull down the fabric covering her eyes.

She blinked furiously, her vision spotty and blury.

"Amon." She sighed, seeing his back to her, his mask already on.

He looked back at her, "I can anything _but _that. Please Amayah, anything else." He ordered, his voice stern.

"I...I..." She was speechless as she looked to the ground ashamed, hearing Amon's huffs of annoyance as he jumped down from the roof, disapearing as he always does.


End file.
